AiShiteru, seamos sinceros
by Natsumi THH
Summary: Un reencuentro. un plan que se sale de las manos y dos personas que no son sinceros consigo mismas. Tai x Mimi
1. Reencuentro

**AI—shiteru — seamos sinceros**

Capitulo 1

**Reencuentro**

—Adiós Mimi, cuando llegues a Estados Unidos avísanos—. Dijo la rubia que se despedía de su amiga en el aeropuerto.

— ¿Cuando volverás a visitarnos Mimi?— pregunto Joe, el mayor del grupo. Todos sus amigos la miraban tiernamente.

—No lo sé, es un poco difícil venir. De ahora en adelante tengo que concentrarme en los últimos exámenes para pasar el curso. Una mentira más en su largo curriculum, no sólo era capaz de mentirles a sus amigos, también a sí misma.

—Espero que te vaya bien—. Dijo Joe. Ella le sonrió. Siempre supo que ese joven de cabellos azules le tenía cierto agrado, mejor dicho, cierto cariño que nunca fue capaz de declarárselo.

Pero no importa que no se lo hubiera dicho, ella no podría haber correspondido esos sentimientos, ya que antiguamente estaba enamorado profundamente del rubio novio de Sora, claro, qué en ese entonces ellos no eran novios. No quería admitirlo, pero Sora se había inmiscuido en su relación aunque fuera hubiera sido involuntariamente. Ahora realmente no le importaba nada de lo que sus amigos le dijeran, solo estaba detrás de alguien, solo amaba a alguien, y ya no podía seguir ocultándolo, no obstante su mente lo negara; su corazón, su cuerpo, su piel, sus labios, lo pedían a gritos. Ella dio un paso para despedirse de él, el líder del grupo.

—Visítanos pronto Mimi—. Ella asintió y no se movió de su lugar. Taichi la acercó a él y la abrazó. Mimi pensó que se iba a desmayar, los brazos que tuvo en tantas noches de apasionado amor, la volvían a abrazar. No pudo aguantar sus lágrimas. –Tranquila—. Le murmuro al oído. –se que encontraras a alguien mejor que él—. Sus palabras eran tan dolorosas. ¿Cómo no entendía? ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta que realmente la persona que amaba era él? Y nadie más.

—Lo siento—. Dijo Mimi mirando a sus amigos. –Es que las despedidas no me gustan, me deprimen mucho—. Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente.

—_**Pasajeros**____**del**____**vuelo**____**104,**____**con**____**destino**____**a**____**New**____**York,**____**abordar**__**—**__**.**_ Se aviso por parlantes. Los chicos sonrieron.

—Será mejor que me apresure—. Ella tomó su pequeña maleta y comenzó a caminar hacia el hombre que recibía los pasaportes y boletos.

En esa semana habían pasado muchas cosas, demasiadas. No podía coméntaselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Sora, su mejor amiga.

Hace una semana había venido para participar en el casamiento de su primo en representación de sus padres. Ese fue su primer error.

El segundo fue…

Él tomó su teléfono celular, miró la pantalla ID y contestó — ¿Mimi?—

—**Tanto****tiempo****sin****conversar****contigo,****Tai****—****.** Su voz era mucho más madura.

—Es cierto—. El chico sonrió. Su amiga de la infancia lo llamaba en buen momento, quizás ella era la indicada. No. Ella era la indicada.

—**Eres****un****ingrato,****ni****siquiera****eres****capaz****de****llamarme****— **protestó la chica.

—Lo siento—. Dijo él, y miró el libro que tenia en frente. Estaba estudiando, el siguiente año entraría a la universidad y tenia que pasar con buenos puntos los exámenes si quería entrar a una destacada. –Se que no tengo excusa, pero estaba estudiando.

Se escucho una risa al otro lado del teléfono

— **Por****favor****Tai,****no****tienes****una****excusa****mejor.****¿Estudiando?...****¿tú?****—**

— ¡Es cierto!—

—**Bien.****Te****voy****a****creer,****pero****primero****invítame****a****pasar****—** la comunicación se corto. Tai quedo quieto, a que se refería con invitarla a pasar.

El timbre de la casa sonó.

Se levantó y corrió hasta la puerta. Al abrirla vio a Mimi, ahora más cambiada que la última vez que a vio. Su cabello era ondeado y castaño, al igual que sus ojos. Su cuerpo estaba mucho más formado –"mejor formado"—. Pero ¿Qué pensaba? que todavía era la misma niña que viajó al digimundo. No podía creer que el tiempo la había hecho con ella, convirtiéndola en toda una mujer. No mal habían pasado esos siete años.

— ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar, Tai?— preguntó ella. Él asintió rápidamente y le dio el espacio suficiente para que ella entrara.

—Si… claro—. Dijo con un poco de nerviosismo.

—Has cambiado mucho en este último tiempo—. Le dijo ella.

—Si—.Estaba maravillado. Nunca la había imaginado como una mujer, solo como una niña llorona y malcriada, la que solía ser. Mimi miró la mesa donde se encontraban los libros.

— ¿Realmente estabas estudiando?—. Él por fin salió de su trance y volvió los pies a la tierra.

—Por su puesto. Piensas que tú eres la única que ha cambiado. — La peli—castaño no entendió su directa, a lo cual él se maldijo en silencio y volvió a retomar el tema, sin darle importancia a lo anterior —Tengo metas y por eso mismo ya se acabó el tiempo de ser el holgazán y no preocuparse por nada—. La chica se sentó frente a donde estaba Taichi y ahí paso las siguientes dos horas.

— ¿Cómo han estado las cosas entre los demás?—

—Ahora que lo preguntas, normal. Tú nos conoces… las peleas, las discusiones y ya sabes el resto.

— ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?— Mimí tomó el vaso de jugo, que minutos antes había traído el joven, y se lo llevo a los labios.

—No por el momento—. Él dirigió su vista hacia su jugo – ¿y tu?, ¿estas saliendo con tu amigo de Estados Unidos? ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?... ¿Michael?—

—No—. Dijo secamente. –No estoy saliendo con él—. Ambos se miraron. —Tai, sabes… tengo una duda—. Mimí dejo su vaso en la mesa y lo miró. – ¿crees que después de pasar cuatro años y vivir lejos de una persona, se pueda olvidar? ¿Crees que la distancia pueda hacer olvidar el amor más profundo?—. Las palabras de Mimi llegaron al corazón de Tai. Supo enseguida a lo que se venia, ella había venido a preguntarle por eso, por los sentimientos de Matt.

— ¿Aún lo quieres?— Mimi no pudo auricular palabra. Tai se levantó y se acercó a ella. –No puedo creerlo ¿Aún lo quieres después de todo este tiempo?, ¿Después de que tienes a muchos chicos detrás de ti?— ella no pudo aguantar las lagrimas y se tapó la cara para ocultar su tristeza y vergüenza, pero era inútil, aun en esa posición ya había quedado al descubierto frente a su amigo. Tai la observó sin emitir palabra, cualquier cosa que digiera podía ocasionarle más dolor al corazón de la chica. Sin saber que hacer se acercó a ella y la abrazó, en tal posición que la cara de la chica quedo sobre su hombro.

—Si tienes que llorar hazlo, si con eso puedes quitarte todo ese dolor aceptare gustoso de ser tu paño de lagrimas— ella asintió antes las toscas, pero dulces, palabras de su amigo y correspondió a su abrazo.

Aquella mañana quedaría grabada en su mente, cuando Mimí fue a su departamento para buscar un amigo con quien desahogarse. Pero no solo por eso la recordaría, sino por aquel abrazó tierno que había dado a la chica. Los recuerdos de su tierno e infantil cortejo con Sora no se comparaban a lo de ahora.

Se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama y observo las cortinas que se movían con el viento. Suspiró y siguió perdido en sus pensamientos. Los sentimientos de Mimí no habían cambiado a pesar de los siete años de ausencia, eso lo hizo meditar en sus propios sentimientos, los que tenía por Sora. Cerró los ojos y recordó aquella ocasión cuando trajeron a los digimon al mundo humano para navidad. Sería la primera navidad que pasaran con sus amigos y era hermoso, pero él quería algo más. Tenía listo él regaló que le daría a Sora para pedirle que saliera con él.

Ese día Matt daría un concierto, sabía que podría encontrarla porque había mandado una nota para juntarse con ella, pero en vez de ir por la nota, ella había asistido para poder encontrarse con Matt y decirle lo que sentía. Eso realmente lo lastimó, pero no podía hacer nada más que darle ánimos. Incluso Agumon le dijo que había madurado. Sonrió irónicamente. Citar a la chica que amaba para darle ánimos y que se fuera con otro. No podía recriminárselo, no podía obligarla a estar con él cuando nunca le dijo exactamente lo que sentía.

Mimí como se sentía, igual que él o peor. Él había influenciado a Sora para que se le declarase a Matt, pero él no sabía que Matt estaba con Mimí.

Un pensamiento horrible se cruzó por su cabeza. Acaso Mimí había ido a su casa a recriminarle que él hubiese influenciado en sora. Se levantó de un saltó y negó con la cabeza. Si era así, tenía todo el derecho de decirle lo que quisiera. La posibilidad de venganza por parte de Mimí se desvaneció rápidamente. Ya habían pasado siete años, no podía ella querer querellarse ahora. Suspiró y volvió a acostarse. Se tapó con la sabana y cerró los ojos, al otro día era su cumpleaños y para colmo tenía un importante examen. –_"__Que__lindo__regalo__de__cumpleaños__"_—

Sus días en Japón estaban contados. Solo tenía una semana para quedarse y disfrutar con sus amigos, pero todos estaban ocupados y la semana se le había hecho eterna. Tai era el que mas estaba en casa, pero ocupaba su tiempo estudiando. Esa era a semana crucial de todos los jóvenes de Tokio, porque con los resultados de esos exámenes ellos podrían postular a las universidades y ver si quedaban. Tai estaba postulando a dos universidades importantes y él esfuerzo que había puesto era de admiración. Si él estaba feliz con eso, ella lo apoyaría. Se sonrojó por sus pensamientos, un sentimiento de duda creció en su pecho al pensar en aquel apuesto chico. Su teléfono celular sonó. Se incorporó de la cama y lo miró. Observó la pantalla y una mueca se formó en su rostro, con quien menos quería hablar pero no podía rechazarla. Contestó y habló.

— ¿Si? Sora—. No le gustaba escuchar mucho su voz. Algo de rechazo había surgido dentro de su corazón desde ese día hace cuatro años, cuando Matt la llamó para decirle sobre su rompimiento y su noviazgo con Sora.

—**Mimi,****¿estarás****ocupada****esta****noche?****—** preguntó la joven.

Dudo un poco. –No. ¿Por qué?—

—**Hoy****es****el****cumpleaños****de****Tai,****vamos****a****hacer****una****fiesta****en****su****casa.****¿Por****qué****no****vienes?**—

—Bien—. Fue una conversaron breve y simple. No podía entender como Tai podía invitarlo a los dos y no sentir nada. Quizás ella era demasiado diferente y rencorosa. ¿Seria acaso ese su problema?

La fiesta fue sorpresa.

Cuando Tai llegó de su examen, todos los chicos lo estaban esperándolo. Kari había puesto las llaves y los demás su presencia.

Todo fue muy tranquilo, se dedicaron a conversar, tomar y bailar. Aunque Tai estaba muy contento porque le había ido muy bien en los exámenes y lo único que quería era celebrar. Fue él que mas pidió cerveza y comida. Aunque todo fue muy improvisado la fiesta fue un éxito, Tai pedía cervezas para celebrar y Matt lo acompañaba. Ella reía al verlos a los dos juntos pero no podía evitar sentirse miserable por ser tan rencorosa.

Al final todos se fueron y sólo quedaron Kari y Mimi. Tai dormía tranquilamente en uno de los sofás.

—Sería bueno que nos retiráramos Kari, ya es muy tarde—. La pequeña asintió. Las dos caminaron hasta el ascensor. – ¿Cómo te irás a tu casa?

—No te preocupes mi padre dijo que me recogería, además TK. Esta esperándome abajo—. Mimi sonrió sarcásticamente. —no te burles. ¿Y tú?

—Pediré un taxi— respondió Mimi.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a tú casa?—. Se ofreció amablemente la joven.

—No, estoy bien. Llamare a un taxi—. Mimi comenzó a buscar su celular en su cartera, mientras el ascensor llegaba y abría las puertas. –Creo que se me quedo en el departamento, olvide guardarlo cuando llamamos a Davis y los demás.

— ¿Te acompaño?

—No es necesario. — Dijo Mimí —Se donde esta—. Kari tomó las llaves del departamento de su hermano y se las entregó a la chica.

—Toma. Así no lo despertaras. Ya que se pone muy cargante—. Mimi sonrió por las palabras de la chica. Kari se subió al ascensor y ella esperó a que las puertas de este se cerraran, para irse.

Caminó hasta la puerta del departamento mientras sonreía agriamente. Le había mentido a la simpática joven, su celular estaba en su bolso.

Se hubiese ido con Kari si ella le hubiese dicho que se iría sola, pero T.K. la esperaba abajo y con él, su hermano y su novia.

No quería volver a encontrarse con aquella pareja. La sola idea la ponía nerviosa. Entró en el departamento del chico y se apoyó en la puerta. Tenía más confianza en quedarse con Tai que irse con Sora y Matt. Sintió los pasos de alguien que se dirigía hasta el recibidor.

— ¿Qué haces Mimí?— la voz de Tai la sorprendió.

—Estaba esperando a que… olvide mi celular –Cambió rápido de idea – ¿te molesta que haya entrado sin avisar?

—No, pero es tarde. Me preocupa cómo te irás a casa—.

—No te preocupes por eso. Pediré un taxi— Ella puso la mano en la perilla y comenzó a girarla.

—No tienes que irte, puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, en mi cama— tragó saliva con dificultad. Había escuchado mal o el indecente de Tai le había dicho que se fuera a acostar con él. –_"__Quizás__tenía__un__futón_._¿Pero__que__estaba__pensando?__Si__vivía__solo,__un__hombre__"__._

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya—. Dijo rápidamente, pero él le afirmó la mano.

—Mimi. ¿Aún estas enamorada de Matt? ¿Verdad?— ella se detuvo y lo miró.

—No quiero hablar de eso—. Ese tema siempre la entristecía.

—Pero yo sí. Quiero ofrecerte un trato.

— ¿Tai estas bien? Se que estas pasado de copas y no creo que razones bien.

—Sí, estoy bien, y si no tuviera alcohol en mi cuerpo nunca me dignaría a decirte esto—. Mimi puso atención a sus palabras. –Te ayudare a olvidarte de Matt y tú me ayudaras a olvidarme de Sora.

— ¿Cómo?

—Yo seré la persona que reemplace a Matt. ¿Aceptas?— Mimi lo miró sin comprender sus palabras. – ¿Qué me dices?

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Decisión

**AI—shiteru — seamos sinceros**

Capitulo 2

**Decisión**

—Yo seré la persona que reemplace a Matt. ¿Aceptas?— Mimi lo miró sin comprender sus palabras. – ¿Qué me dices?—

—Creo que se te ha subido el alcohol a la cabeza, y estoy comprobando lo dañino que puede ser—. Mimí abrió la puerta, pero Tai la cerró de golpe.

—Quiero que me respondas. Dime ahora ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

—Taichí suéltame. No estás pensando en lo que dices. Sabes que yo me iré en unos cuantos días. Si te dijera que si ¿Qué pasaría con nosotros cuando yo volviera a Estados Unidos?— la voz entrecortada de Mimí lo hizo sonreír.

—Lo intentaríamos. No como Matt, que prefirió evadirlo.

—Pero, tú sabes que yo estoy aún enamorado de él y si no surge ningún sentimiento entre tú y yo.

—Probemos, no tenemos nada que perder. Tú volverás a Estados Unidos y podrás olvidar todo. ¿Qué tienes que arriesgar?

—Tengo miedo—. Fue lo único que pudo susurrar antes de que los labios de su "amigo" taparan los suyos con un beso. Un apasionado beso.

Nunca pensó que seria tan diferente besarla. Lo había planeado hace días, pero nunca se lo hubiera dicho en sus cinco sentidos. Algo en él había cambiado. Sintió que todo giraba alrededor de él, como si el mundo se hubiera estremecido y con él, su corazón. Uno no podía enamorarse así de repente de una persona. ¡No!. Quizás solo era la impresión ó Mimí le gustaba desde hace tiempo ¿seria ese el caso?

En cambio, en Mimi fue cambio brusco, quizás ella era más honesta con sus sentimientos. Tenia que reconocerlo, no podía seguir engañándose. Amaba a Tai, por eso fue a verlo y sólo mintió, porque lo de Matt había quedado en el pasado. Ahora podía quitarse la mascara y mirar a Tai con toda libertad. Ya no había nada que hacer, solo esperar a que él se enamorara de ella. Seria una difícil tarea, tenia el tiempo en contra y pocas oportunidades, pero aún tenía una oportunidad.

—Es tarde. Será mejor que te quedes aquí—. Le propuso. A lo cual ella asintió. —Preparare un futón—. Mimí suspiró aliviada, mientras él la dirigía a la sala _"__después__de__todo,__tenía__un__futón__" _

— ¿Se lo diremos a los chicos?— le preguntó Mimí minutos después en la habitación del chico. Ella estaba acostada en la cama "a eso se refería cuando le había dicho, puedes dormir aquí, en mi cama", mientras él en el futón. —No creo que sea prudente—. Agregó.

—Como quieras—. Respondió él.

—Tai…

— ¿Si?— él la observó.

—… ¿no haces esto, para sacarle celos a Sora, verdad?— él se incorporó y la besó nuevamente.

—Para nada. Realmente yo también quería salir contigo—. Dijo tiernamente, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos. –además, no te lastimaría de esa manera. No a ti.

Ella sonrió, mientras cerraba los ojos y en cansancio la obligaba a despedirse de la realidad.

Al otro día se vistió y se fue, no sin despedirse de Tai con un suave beso en los labios.

La llegada a la casa de su primo no le dio nada más que una terrible y profunda angustia. La presencia de Taichí se había arraigado en ella fuertemente. Su primo le llamó la atención, pero no fue mas allá de eso, él se imaginaba que se quedaría en casa de sus amigos.

Durante toda la tarde espero frente a su teléfono el llamado, pero nada sucedió. En algunas oportunidades tuvo la necesidad de escuchar su voz, pero la atormentaban los pensamientos de que quizás fuera a molestarlo. Él le había dicho que iría a las universidades a revisar algunos de los resultados de las pruebas. Era normal que estuviese ocupado y que no la llamara. Se tiró en la cama a esperar lo que fuera, cualquier señal, cualquier indicio que le digiera que él la recordaba, cualquier cosa bastaría.

Otro día más, tampoco sonó su teléfono, así que se decidió a llamarlo, pero él no contestó. Miles de hipótesis se cruzaron en su cabeza pero fueron desapareciendo con el rato. La que más se presentó fue la de que él quizás se había arrepentido de hacer el trato con ella y por eso prefería cortar todo contacto. Miró el teléfono y fue a llamar, pero se detuvo y lo dejo en su velador. No quería presionarlo, no quería arrastrarse ante él, si él no la llamaba, entonces, ella no lo haría. Se tiró en la cama boca abajo, y hundió su rostro entre las almohadas.

—Lo mejor hubiera sido, que no hubiera aceptado el trato— A si su corazón estaría a salvo del miedo, del dolor y del desamor. Sonrió y se ruborizó al recordar su beso apasionado, el que había influenciado en su respuesta.

Su móvil sonó, lo que la emocionó en gran manera. Se levantó de un saltó y corrió hasta tenerlo en sus manos, pero el ID la desanimo, era ella.

— _¿Mimí?__—_ fue lo primero que escuchó cuando contestó.

—Sora. — murmuró con desanimo. De todas las personas que podían llamarla, justamente tenía que ser ella. –Hola— la escuchó hablar y preguntarle miles de cosas.

Se tiró en la cama mirando el techo, lo único que recordaba de la conversación fue la simpática despedida de la chica. Sora era una mujer amable y simpática, que había pasado por muchas cosas y que había amado a Matt desde hacía mucho, pero ella no podía verla con los mismos ojos que antes. Un rencor creció en su pecho, y aunque intentaba olvidarlo era como una herida que no sanaba. Sora la había llamado para pedirle que la acompañara a comprar, así podrían pasar un rato juntas, pero ella se había negado, mintiéndole, diciéndole que se sentía un poco resfriada. Sonrió irónicamente. Cuando fue al digimundo ella tenía el emblema de la pureza, que quedaba de esa cualidad. Nada. No quedaba nada.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, aunque ya no estaba tan animada como antes, miró la pantalla para leer el nombre de la persona, pero sin quererlo sonrió feliz. Era él. Su cuerpo tiritó en el momento que fue a contestar y el teléfono casi se le resbalo.

— ¿Si?— dijo al fin.

—_Mimí,__¿estás__bien?__— __preguntó__él.__En__su__voz__se__notaba__la__preocupación._

—Sí, ¿Por qué?

—_Acaba__de__llamarme__Sora,__me__dijo__que__estabas__resfriada__—_ sintió un vacio en su pecho que le carcomió. Esperaba que la llamara para pedirle alguna cita, después de todo por eso rechazo la invitación de sora, pero él solo la llamaba porque creía que estaba enferma.

—Entiendo. Disculpa por preocuparte, pero estoy bien.

—_Eso__es__genial,__porque__llamaba__para__invitarte__a__que__vinieras__a__quedarte__conmigo__estos__días_**— **Ella sonrió, pero se ruborizó.

—No puedo. ¿Crees que me dejaran sabiendo que me quedare en la casa de un chico?

—_Puedes decir que estarás con una amiga. _

— ¿Quieres que mienta?

—_Acaso__no__le__mentiste__tú__a__Sora__— _el remordimiento se hizo presente como una brisa que viene y va. Sonrió por el ataque del chico.

—Haré lo que pueda, pero solo será hasta el viernes en la mañana, ya que el sábado es el casamiento—. Sintió la risa de él al otro lado del teléfono.

–_OK.__Te__estaré__esperando_**.**

—Nos vemos— Sonrió ella.

Una hora después Mimí llegó a casa de Tai. Él tenía comida y películas para que las disfrutaran.

—Es una lástima que vengas por tan poco tiempo—. Comentó él mientras se sentaba a su lado, sirviendo un poco de jugo en su vaso.

—Pensé en llamar a mis padres y decir que me quedare, pero tengo que asistir a clases y a los últimos exámenes. Esta semana tenía un viaje de curso para despedir el año, así que aproveche para venir, pero el viaje solo dura una semana y media—.

— ¿Tú no te preocupas por los exámenes finales?

—Para nada—. Se rió mofándose de él.

—Yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos. Hoy me dieron algunos de los resultados y creo que me sirven para postular a una de las universidades que tenía en mente. Pero no estoy seguro si es eso lo que quiero.

—Espero que lo sepas pronto, porque no te queda tiempo—. Ella lo miró tiernamente. –has madurado mucho.

—Mi vida depende de esos exámenes, no quiero tomar una mala decisión y arrepentirme después—. Sonrió él. — Cambiemos de tema, si sigo hablando y acordándome de exámenes, creo que me dará una ulcera— Mimí rió ante la escusa y se apoyo en su hombro. Él le tomó la mano y la besó — ¿No te da miedo?..—. Dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciarse los labios con los dedos de ella. –…Quedarte conmigo toda la noche.

—Me imagine que sería por eso que me llamaste.

—Te equivocas—. Dijo él, escudándose. –Te llamé porque quería estar contigo. Porque quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que nos queda, aunque sea poco—. Ella se acercó a él y lo besó. Algo que él correspondió inmediatamente.

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

—Adelante—. Dijo seductoramente. Mimí rió.

— ¿Qué pasa si uno de los dos se enamora?... Pero solo uno— preguntó confundida.

—Se lo dirá al otro— respondió.

— ¿Y que pasara?— Volvió a preguntar, con su mirada fija en él.

—Dependiendo. Si tú te enamoras de mí, yo hare todo lo posible por hacerte feliz, pero si soy yo quien se enamora de ti, no tienes ningún compromiso conmigo.

—Pero Taichí.

—Es mejor así, después de todo fui yo quien dio la idea de este trato— Ella se quedo en silenció. Tai colocó la película y esta comenzó a los pocos segundos.

Mimí no pudo concentrarse en ella. Las palabras de Tai eran frías y calculadoras. Él se sacrificaría por ella, pero no permitirá que ella se sacrificara por él. Taichí se movió, pasó su mano alrededor del cuello de ella y la acercó a su cuerpo. La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir la cercanía de su cuerpo. Puso su mano en el pecho de Tai y sintió el estremecimiento de este. Él también se sentía nervioso por aquel contacto. Su perfume llego hasta sus fosas nasales y no pudo evitar sentirse extraña, su piel era tan blanca y parecía tan suave, en su pecho se notaba los pectorales firmes; Sus brazos fuertes y gruesos y los músculos que se notaban en ellos, la hacían desearlo. Su cuerpo comenzó a arder y no pudo concentrarse en nada. Giró su mirada en dirección opuesta y se topó con la película.

Tai la miró y le acarició el rostro, obligándola a mirarlo. Mimí sintió la respiración Tai tan cerca que la hizo sonrojarse.

—Es un poco aburrida— le murmuró Tai, rozando sus labios y sus mejillas. Ella asintió débilmente y se dejó guiar por él. Sus brazos llegaron hasta su cuello y comenzaron a acariciarlo. Su mano era tan grande y suave que hizo que su piel se erizara. Tai tapó su boca con la suya. No paso mucho tiempo para que Mimí entreabriera los labios y dejara que la lengua de él entrara en su boca, fue ahí cuando ella le dio el paso para poseerla. Un calor sofocante se apoderó de su cuerpo y la carcomía por dentro. Rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo hasta ella. Tai posó su mano en su pecho y lo moldeó, apretándolo con suavidad. Ella se detuvo y lo miró, obligando a que él también se detuviera.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó entre suspiros.

—Lo siento, es que nunca nadie me ha tocado— él sonrió con ternura y le besó la frente.

—No tienes que preocuparte, no te lastimare. ¿Confías en mí?— ella asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Estás segura?— volvió a preguntar.

—Sí. — respondió. Le acarició el rostro y volvió a acercarlo a ella. Pasó su mano detrás de su espalda y la acarició hasta llegar al muslo. La besó, pero no terminó de satisfacer su deseo, para quedar un poco mas deseoso de su cuerpo, comenzó a bajar por su cuello, sin apartar sus labios de la piel de la joven y llegó hasta la blusa que ella llevaba.

—Ven— le dijo y puso sus manos en su cintura, obligándola a sentarse sobre sus piernas, pero la falda apretada de la chica impidió que ella pudiera estar cómoda. Taichí la desabrochó y se la quitó por arriba. Sus muslos quedaron al descubierto y libres para poder acariciarlos. Tai volvió sus manos hasta la dichosa blusa y la desabotonó lentamente hasta la mitad, luego la bajo un poco para dejar al descubierto solo el bretel rosado, en el que se notaba los pezones duros de ella. Hizo que se acercara más a su cuerpo y se echara un poco más atrás para poder llegar hasta el pezón con su boca. Lo besó y acarició por encima de la tela y está comenzó a mojarse. Mimí pudo sentir el bulto duro entre sus piernas, palpitante y deseoso, que cada vez se hacía más duro y exigente. Tai estaba excitado con su cuerpo, al igual que ella. Sintió su entrepierna húmeda y un deseo por el contacto con el otro cuerpo que no pudo evitar, ni disimular. Comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón del pantalón de él torpemente, a cual él sonrió. –Tranquila— le dijo, pero era él quien necesitaba un tranquilizante. Dejo que ella hiciese lo que quisiese, mientas él seguía jugueteando con el delicioso pezón. Mimí dejó al descubierto el bóxer que protegía el miembro erecto y comenzó a adentrar su mano entre la tela hasta llegar al lugar deseado. Lo acarició con sus finos dedos y lo acercó hasta su sexo. Lo quería, lo necesitaba en ella, pero él no se movería mucho por hacerlo. –Mimí— gimió Tai cuando ella comenzó a masturbarlo y se recostó en el sofá para dejarla moverse con más libertad.

—Tai— rogó ella y él abrió los ojos, inundado por el deseo, y la abrazó. –Rodéame con tus piernas y abrázame— ella obedeció y se afirmó de su cuerpo. Tai se levantó y caminó hasta su habitación. –piensas que voy a poseerte en el living de mi casa. — ella no contestó. Sintió cuando él la deposito en su cama y la hizo separar un poco las piernas. Bajo lentamente las bragas y las tiró a un lado. Siguió con su blusa y su bretel hasta dejarla completamente expuesta en la cama.

—Te deseo ¿Lo sabías?

—No— respondió débilmente.

—Pues, ya lo sabes. Te deseo desde que te vi— se recostó sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a besarlo y acariciarlo, puso sus manos sobre su miembro y lo acomodo en la entrada de ella. Dio pequeños empujones, los que hicieron que ella se arqueara.

—Tai, Tai— comenzó a llamarlo. Cerró sus piernas y apretó la cintura de él.

—Intenta relajarte, cariño— Volvió a entrar un poco más en ella.

—Tai, ¿Me amas?— gimió. El sonrió y dio un último empujón. Ella dio un pequeño grito y apretó sus puños alrededor de las sabanas.

—Te dolerá un rato, pero después te acostumbraras y ser agradable, para ambos— ella no pudo responder, pero asintió con la cabeza. Tai se quedo frente a su cara y le besó los labios sin moverse. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. –Sí— le respondió.

— ¿Sí, qué?— preguntó ella.

—Sí, te amo— ella sonrió. Taichí comenzó a mover su cintura hacía adelante y hacia atrás. Mimí comenzó a gemir débilmente, mientras se intentaba acostumbrar al movimiento. Ella se abrazó del pecho de él mientras continuaba con sus movimientos eróticos y deseosos.

—.—.—.—

El sol de un nuevo día comenzó a atravesar los ventanales dándole en la cara. Miró a su alrededor y lo vio. Tai estaba dormido, era tan hermoso, tan varonil, tan… Apasionado. Sonrió, ante sus propios pensamientos. Sintió que la mano de él le acariciaba el rostro y se dio vuelta para observarlo.

— ¿Te desperté?— le preguntó ella.

—No. Había despertado hace un rato— le contestó —pero no quise molestarte—. Lo miró tiernamente. Él se acercó a Mimí y la besó.

—"_Diablos.__Como__le__gustaba__estar__con__ella.__TODO.__Todo__de__ella__le__gustaba,__quizás__fue__una__mala__decisión__hacer__ese__trato.__La__noche__pasada__ella__se__había__estremecido__en__sus__brazos,__lo__había__llamado__entre__gemidos__y__lo__había__deseado__quizás__tanto__como__él__la__deseaba.__Ella__era__hermosa,__suave__y__delicada.__Eso__le__daba__miedo,__lo__delicada__que__podía__llegar__a__ser,__no__quería__causarle__dolor__y__angustia__y__si__ella__sabía__que__él__estaba__enamorado__de__ella,__entonces__se__sentiría__culpable__— _la miró, y la abrazó. Abrió los ojos sorprendido —_"__Doble__Diablos,__¿estaba__enamorado__de__ella?__No__podía__decírselo,__porque__ella__se__sentiría__en__deuda__con__él.__Bueno,__dependiendo__lo__que__pasara__de__aquí__al__próximo__martes,__cuando__ella__se__fuera,__revelaría__sus__sentimientos,__por__ahora__seguiría__con__ella__"— _

—Ta-i-chi – lo llamó ella. –Sobre lo que dijiste ayer.

— ¿Qué dije? ¿Cuando me dijiste que me amabas, fue de verdad o solo fue para hacerme sentir mejor?

— ¿Cómo te sentiste?

—Me sentí bien, pero no fue eso lo que te pregunte ¿fue verdad lo que me dijiste anoche?

—Bueno yo. — el timbre los interrumpió. Mimí se quedó sin aliento, lo que él notó inmediatamente. —Tranquila. Sea quien sea, yo me encargare— Taichí se levantó, se cubrió con una bata, y salió de su habitación.

Mimi sintió cuando abrió la puerta y saludó a la persona, por la manera supo que era alguien conocido, aunque desconocía la identidad, pero en cuando llegaron a la sala y escuchó su voz su cuerpo se tenso.

—Tai termine con Matt— Mimí sintió que se le partía el corazón, no por escucharla a ella. Más que nada por que Tai tendría él camino libre para volver a conquistarla.

— ¿Que pasó, Sora?— preguntó, en su voz se notaba la molestia.

—Fue ayer. Cuando volvíamos de una cita…— Mimí quien escuchaba la conversación recordó la llamada, cuando ella la invitó a ir de compras, pero Matt también iría, debería haberse percatado de esa situación. Fue un alivio que ella la rechazara" —… en nuestra cita…— continuó diciendo Sora —…lo note molesto y le pregunte si lo podía ayudar en algo. Entonces me dijo que estaba molesto porque…— Sora miró a Tai. –Es algo que se comentó el día de tu cumpleaños—. La mirada de Tai estaba neutra, escuchado y pensando en Mimí.

— ¿Qué es?

—Es que Mimí se devolvió ese día a buscar su celular que se le había quedado.

— ¿Y?

—Matt se molestó por eso. Esta celándola después de todo este tiempo—. Sora rompió en llanto. Le daba cierta pena y rabia. Pena, por la estupidez que pelaban y rabia, porque Matt ya no tenía nada que ver con Mimi. De un momento a otro, se puso tenso. _—"__Mimi__podría__estar__escuchando__esa__conversación__y__si__pensaba__en__volver__con__Matt,__ya__que__Sora__y__él__habían__terminado,__además__Matt__la__estaba__vigilando,__eso__quería__decir__que__aún__sentía__algo__por__ella__"—_

—Sora, realmente no sé qué hacer por ti—. Se tocó la frente con la yema de los dedos. –no sé que decirte—. Se estaba colocando incomodo. –quizás son solo cosas temporales, por que no vas y hablas con él. ¿Quizás así se arreglen las cosas?

—No me ha contestado su celular—. Tai miró el desorden que había en el piso. Y miró los vasos que estaban sobre la mesa de centro. Sora le siguió la vista y los notó. – ¿Estabas con alguien?— Tai sonrió y asintió. —Que inoportuna. Disculpa—. Ella se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta rápidamente. –Lo siento. Nos vemos otro día.

Mimi se quedo en silencio hasta que Tai volvió de dejar a Sora en la entrada.

— ¿Que haremos?— fue lo primero que dijo. La pregunta molestó a la chica, pero tenia razón _–"__este__era__un__plan__para__olvidarse__de__Matt__y__Sora,__y__ahora__ellos__no__estaban__juntos__no__tenia__caso__seguir__con__eso__"—_

—No sé—. Dijo ella.

—El camino está libre. Puedes ir con Matt si es lo que quieres y olvidar lo que pasó aquí—. El celular de Mimí sonó, ella miró en la pantalla el ID. –Contesta—. Dijo secamente Taichi.

—Pero… es Matt—.

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Mal entendidos

**AI—shiteru — seamos sinceros**

**Capitulo 3**

_**Mal entendido**_

—Contesta—. Dijo secamente Taichi

—Pero… es Matt—. Dijo ella, angustiada.

—Es tu decisión Mimi, si quieres le respondes—. Tai salió del cuarto y la dejó sola. Ella tenía que pensar lo que iba a hacer, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber salido _—"__¿Y__si__ella__pensaba__volver__con__Matt?__¿Por__qué__no__le__dijo__que__no__le__respondiera?__… __que__estúpido__había__sido__"—__._ Se quedo junto a la puerta escuchando la conversación.

—Gracias y cuídate. — dijo Mimi. –Si… El martes a las 11 de la mañana. Ahí nos vemos—. Mimí cerró su celular y salió de la habitación. Tai estaba en uno de sus sillones mirando la mesa de centro.

— ¿Te vas?— le preguntó prepotentemente. Mimí se quedo mirándolo, ella estaba envuelta en una de las poleras de él, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo sexy que se veía.

— ¿Me estas echando?

—No, para nada—. Se arrepintió de sus palabras tan bruscas y maldijo por lo bajo. –es que pensé que… que— la observo intentando descifrar algo en su mirada, pero sus ojos no decían nada.

— ¿Te vas a juntar con él?

—No.

—Mentirosa—. Se apresuró a rebatir un poco molesto.

— ¡No estoy mintiendo!— exclamó ella

—El martes a las 11 de la mañana—. Tai la enfrentó, estaba enojado y molesto. No, en realidad estaba celoso.

—No es lo que piensas, ese día me vuelvo a casa. Dijo que los chicos querían ir a despedirme al aeropuerto.

— ¿De verdad?— sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y sonrió. –pensé que ibas a ir a una cita con él.

—No. Él esta intentando comunicarse con Sora. Me llamaba para preguntarme si ella me había llamado—. La expresión de Tai volvió a cambiar. _–"__Ese__mal__nacido,__¿por__qué__tenía__que__preguntarle__a__ella,__por__sus__problemas__amorosos?__"—_ una parte de lo que le dijo Mimí le agrado. Matt pensaba en volver con Sora, eso quería decir que Mimí no se iría corriendo a sus brazos

—Lo siento— le dijo y se levantó hasta quedar frente a ella. Posó su mano en la nuca de ella, la atrajo hacia su rostro y le dio profundo beso.

—Está bien— juntó su lengua con la de él. Las expertas manos del joven delinearon la curva de su cintura y llegaron hasta sus glúteos, introduciendo sus dedos en la entrada húmeda de su chica.

— ¿Te duele?— le preguntó, cuando sus piernas flaquearon y se vio en la necesidad de apoyarse en él.

—No, continua— respondió. El peli—castaño tapó su boca con la suya y siguió con su penetración cada vez más profunda.

El día transcurrió rápidamente. Los dos pasearon por la ciudad conversando de lo que se les viniera a la cabeza y comprando todo lo que se cruzaba por delante de sus ojos; Mejor dicho, los ojos de Mimi. Tuvieron algunos problemas, ya que cada vez que Tai se alejaba un poco de "su" chica, jotes se acercaban para molestarla, pero se iban con el rabo entre las piernas, cuando lo veían acercarse o echarlos. A Mimi le causaba muchas gracias, pero lo que es Tai…

Caminaban a paso lento por las calles, Mimi lo llevaba tomado del brazo. Cada uno llevaba bolsas de las compras.

—El Marte te vas— murmuró él.

—Sí. Mañana tengo que volver a la casa de mi primo—. Su mirada se tornó melancólica.

— ¿No nos veremos hasta el martes?—

—Creo que podemos vernos el domingo y el lunes, si es que me invitas.

—Por supuesto, eres bien recibida en mi casa. — ella sonrió.

— ¿Crees que fue mala idea seguir adelante con este plan?— ninguno de los dos emitió palabra por unos minutos. Cuando llegaron al ascensor del departamento, por fin se rompió el silencio.

—No creo que haya sido una mala decisión—. Ambos entraron y Tai marcó el piso en la pantalla.

—Pero tú…— los segundos se iban ante ellos con gran rapidez. – ¿Aún sigues pensando en ella, verdad?— él dudo en contestar. _—"__quizás__… __si__él__le__decía__que__no,__que__estaba__enamorado__de__ella,__ella__se__sentiría__en__la__obligación__de__seguir__con__él,__pero__¿qué__pasaba__si__él__le__decía__que__si?__Que__seguía__enamorado__de__Sora.__Era__mejor__que__tomara__bien__la__decisión,__después__de__todo,__vio__su__expresión__en__la__mañana__cuando__Matt__la__llamó.__Se__sintió__y__notó__la__tristeza__en__su__mirada__… __aún__lo__amaba__… __pero__él__no__podía__luchar__contra__ese__sentimiento._

—Sí. Aún sigo pensando en Sora—. Ella sonrió melancólicamente.

—Me lo temía—. Intentó ocultar su tristeza, agachando la mirada y observando hacia otro sitio. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y él salió, olvidando por completo invitarla a salir.

— ¿Qué me dices de Matt?— preguntó él. Mimí se quedo parada en el mismo lugar, sin tener el valor suficiente para responder.

— ¿Crees que podría olvidarme de él en solo dos o tres días?— la voz de Mimí sonaba extraña, acongojada y débil, pero él no lo notó y se limitó a sonreír.

—Es imposible. Un amor tan fuerte como el que le tienes no puede desaparecer así de rápido—. Intentó darse fuerzas y animarla, ya que ella parecía muy triste, quizás pensaba que todo lo que había pasado con ellos. Suspiró —Pensé que te habías enamorado de mí—. _"__tranquilo,__solo__hazlo__por__ella,__que__no__se__de__cuenta__que__la__quieres,__que__la__adoras__"_. –Mimi… tranquila, esto no saldrá de nosotros.

—No es eso. Es que yo no puedo volver así a estados Unidos, como piensas que yo…— la puerta se cerró y el ascensor comenzó a bajar. Tai quedo solo en el pasillo con las palabras de Mimí quemándolo por dentro.

Se recostó de lado en la cama y miró el espacio vació que yacía junto a él.

"_El espacio que ella ocupo la noche anterior, durante la mañana. La mañana cuando despertó y acaricio sus cabellos, que se posaban en el rostro. _

_No__había__nada__que__hacer,__lo__hecho,__hecho__estaba__y__no__podía__cambiarlo.__Había__intentado__borrar__el__sentimiento__que__Mimi__tenia__por__Matt,__pero__en__vez__de__eso__lo__había__manchado.__"— _Miró su mano… Las manos que habían manchado su corazón, su espíritu y su cuerpo.

Fue hasta la cocina y se preparó un café, miró en uno de sus cajones y sacó una cajetilla de cigarro. Siempre fumaba uno cuando se sentía mal y quería relajarse. Y en ese momento se sentía como el bastardo número uno del mundo. Realmente la extrañaba.

Domingo en la mañana, aunque intentó sonreír lo que más pudo, en más de una ocasión no pudo evitar dejar que unas lágrimas empaparan sus ojos. La boda fue hermosa y para colmó la habían presentad a un sinnúmeros de jóvenes que querían salir con ella. Apenas se termino la fiesta ella se fue a casa. Algunos chicos la invitaron a quedarse o a seguir la diversión, pero los rechazó y se fue en el primer taxi que encontró.

Esa noche no pudo dormir. Nunca pensó que se abrirían nuevas heridas, pero ahora que podía hacer. _—"__No__eran__mis__brazos__los__que__te__hacen__soñar__"—_ las lagrimas siguieron corriendo por sus mejillas. Si le hubiera dicho que lo amaba, él se sentiría comprometido con ella y eso no era justo. Miró su celular, estaba apagado, no quería recibir ninguna llamada, no quería hablar con nadie. Se tapó hasta la cabeza con las tapas e intento reconciliar el sueño.

El fin de la semana llegó, era lunes y al otro día tendría que marcharse. No lo vería en un buen tiempo, y Michael estaría esperándola para que ella le diera una respuesta. Obviamente lo rechazaría, no podía engañarlo con un sentimiento que no existía y con una posibilidad que quizás sólo los lastimaría. Nunca más, nunca más haría un trato por conveniencia. Terminó de arreglar sus cosas y observó el espacio que quedaba libre. Cuando se había venido su maleta estaba llena, pero ahora faltaba ropa y esa era la que había quedado en casa de Taichí. Se dejo caer en la cama, junto a la maleta.

—"_Mañana me voy Taichí, nos vemos. Adiós"—_

Esperaba a que se cumpliera la hora, miraba su reloj a cada minuto, esperando que la hora pasara rápidamente, estaba nerviosa y deseosa, pero más que todo, angustiada.

10:50— se puso en marcha rumbo al hombre que recibía los pasaportes, pero unas voces y gritos la detuvieron. Se volteó y los vio, sus amigos habían ido a despedirla.

— ¡Mimí!— Sora fue la primera en abrazarla. –No podías irte sin despedirte de nosotros—. Mimi sonrió.

—Tienes razón, no podía—. Miró a todos los presente y se sorprendió al verlo ahí, sin expresión y con apariencia descuidada.

—Toma—. Él le entregó un pequeño bolso.

—Gracias por traerlas—. Dijo ella. No era necesario revisarla, eran sus cosas.

—Adiós Mimi, cuando llegues a Estados Unidos avísanos—. Dijo la rubia.

—Cuando volverás a visitarnos Mimi?—. Preguntó Joe. Todos sus amigos la miraban tiernamente.

—No lo sé, saben que es un poco difícil venir, ahora tengo que concentrarme en los últimos exámenes para pasar el curso. — Mentira, se dijo así misma.

—Espero que te vaya bien—. Volvió a desear el mayor del grupo con una sonrisa. Ella le sonrió.

—Visítanos pronto Mimi—. Dijo Tai, quien la acercó a él y la abrazó. Mimi pensó que se iba a desmayar, los brazos que tuvo aquella noche de apasionado amor, la volvían a abrazar. No pudo aguantar la tristeza y comenzó a llorar. –Tranquila—. Le murmuró al oído. –se que encontraras a alguien mejor que él—. Sus palabras eran tan dolorosas, como no entendía, como no se daba cuenta que realmente la persona que amaba era él. Y nadie más.

—Lo siento—. Dijo Mimi mirando a sus amigos. –Es que las despedidas no me gustan, me deprimen mucho—. Mimi se secó las lágrimas.

—_**Pasajeros**____**del**____**vuelo**____**104,**____**con**____**destino**____**a**____**New**____**York,**____**abordar**__**—**__**.**_ Los chicos sonrieron.

—Será mejor que me apresure—. Ella tomó su pequeña maleta –Nos vemos, cuídense — Comenzó a caminar hacia el hombre que recibía los pasaportes y boletos, sin voltear la vista a mirarlos.

Se quedo sentada mirando por la ventanilla de su asiento. Puso su Laptor frente a ella y la prendió. El avión se puso en marcha. Su compañero de asiento aún no había llegado. Nunca pensó que terminaría enamorarse de Tai y que tanto dolería el dejarlo. Recibió un mensaje en su correo electrónico. Lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Una persona se sentó a su lado y le tendió un pañuelo.

—Gracias—. Dijo ella sin mirarlo. Se secó las lágrimas con el pañuelo y sintió el olor de su fragancia, lo que la hizo derramar aún más lágrimas. El avión comenzó a ascender.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó su compañero de asiento. Ella lo miró y no pudo emitir palabra. –Me encontré en una situación similar, pero al final me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti y no te iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente—. Sonrió. –Aunque tenga que seguirte hasta el otro lado del mundo…— las lagrimas de la chica aumentaron, él le acaricio tiernamente el mentón y lo levantó –… quiero que seamos sinceros, no te lo he dicho pero… yo te amo—. Deposito un tierno beso en sus mejillas.

—Taichí…

—No digas nada, está bien— soltó él, dichoso, pero ella negó con la cabeza y puso sus dedos sobre los labios, para acallarlo.

—No, está bien, hablaré. Debí decírtelo antes, pero no podía tenía miedo de atarte a mi—. Él le sonrió, pero fue ella quien lo abrazó y profundizó su beso. –Y también… También te amo, Taichí.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
